


The World is Just Illusion

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Sweet Dreams [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Background Relationships, But because she chose to do it, Creative use of Semblance, Danger Kink, F/F, Hallucinations, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Verbal Humiliation, background Cinder/Emerald, background Hazel/Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: While Mercury was frightened of Salem's rage, Emerald was not.





	The World is Just Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Emerald is and will always be 18+ as canon doesn't state her age.

\---

Cinder… was still alive. Cinder had survived the fight with Raven somehow, yet she still didn’t know where she was. Salem indicated she could still sense the maiden, but that only added to her confusion. Cinder had lit a flame in her since taking her in, yet Salem… she had only met the Goddess recently and she had a power that could topple worlds. This one specifically. News of Ozpin still being alive had sent Cinder’s mistress, her mistress into a fury so strong that… Emerald shivered at the thought, traversing the stairs down to the portal that led back to base. Hazel laid his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head and motioning for her to follow. Mercury nodded his head, leading her along. The portal closed quickly, leaving the five of them to ponder what the next move was. 

Emerald swallowed, still visibly shaken from Salem’s anger. Cinder never approached that level despite everything, and yet, Emerald felt her stomach tighten at the thought. 

“Hey. You okay?” Mercury leaned in to brush his lips against hers once they were out of the prying eyes of Hazel, and further from the lingering unbroken grin of Tyrion. 

Emerald nodded, leaning into the comforting hand on her waist and the lips against hers. “I’m fine. How did we not know Cinder was alive?” The question weighed on her mind. Cinder would have found a way to contact them. She would have found something to make it so she wasn’t alone. Was she hurt? Did she win? Emerald’s thoughts raced, then stopped at Mercury pressing his lips to hers again. She chased them, pulling him back into a quiet corner of their room. Steps going backward, she hit the side of the bed and lost her footing, falling back onto it and pulling him with her. He yelped awkwardly, being careful not to scrape her with his prosthetics. 

She halted further questions by bringing her hands up to his cheeks and kissing him feverishly, needing to lose herself in this before she thought herself to insanity. Mercury pulled back, pressing each of his hands to the bed on either side of her face to look at her finally. 

“Emerald, what?”

She shook her head, shrugging under him. “Just looking for a distraction.”

Mercury pursed his lips, letting out a sigh. “I know you’re hurting because you miss her. I miss her too, but I don’t think we should right now. Ya know? Not that we’d regret it, but…” He looked away from her, then left a soft kiss against her forehead. “We just got some information and we should… process it.”

Emerald cocked her head to the side. “You don’t have any kind of protection, do you?”

Mercury slumped his shoulders. “Look. We haven’t had a chance to pick up any and I think that’s the last thing either of us need right now.” 

She snickered under him, pulling him down to hug him. “It’s okay. Besides, I know you would want to have a go at the beef across the hall. Let me know how that is.” She winked at him, spreading a blush across his cheeks and down his neck. 

“You sure you’re not mad?”

Emerald shook her head. “Not at all. Go. I can… take care of things here.” She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him slip off the bed and out the door, erection visible through his pants.  _ Here’s hoping Hazel likes twinks.  _

Emerald laid back on the bed, running her fingers down her neck, eyes slipping closed. Salem’s hand on her shoulder gave her a taste of what it could feel like to have those skilled fingers on her body, and she focused on the sharp bite of her nails running against her skin. Her own nails were nowhere near as long, but would have to suffice in the meantime. Emerald ran a solitary nail down her neck, focusing hard on the feel. 

“Interesting you would choose me over your precious fall maiden.” Emerald jolted on the bed, eyes snapping back open to see the object of her desires over her. “Is the desire so strong, young one?”

Emerald nodded slowly, pulling her hand away from her throat. She didn’t catch how her hand passed through Salem’s but now wasn’t the time for such details. Emerald squirmed under Salem, gasping as that pale hand tightened, nails pushing deeper into her skin. Not enough to break it. Not yet. Emerald was still desperate to do something to alleviate the pressure, the warmth, starting to gather in her core.  _ Salem shouldn’t be this… attractive. _

“Oh but my dear, it isn’t me you’re attracted to,” Salem stated, effectively reading her mind and making her instinctively want to flex her legs against each other in order to create some pressure to help stave off the arousal already building. Cinder stirred the same feelings in her, and now Salem, more powerful and more creative in her punishments, was affecting her deeply. Gone were the thoughts of Salem forcing her to kneel, to bend and lick her heels, to lavish attention onto her cunt in order to please her mistress enough to choke an orgasm out of her. 

“You’re such a sad creature,” Salem stated, tightening her grip. Emerald gasped, finding it harder to breathe. “You want to be dominated by someone who could kill you with a flick of the wrist. Because it turns you on. Honestly, if I knew that living through to the end of space and time would include such treatment, I would have killed you the moment I saw you.” Emerald held back a whimper as her airflow was restricted further, swallowing.  _ Breathe, I need air, fuck. _ Salem released her unexpectedly, leaving her sputtering and gasping. Emerald threw herself to the side, taking in large gulps of air. Salem materialized next to her.

“Up. I want you to watch how incredibly vile and pathetic you are.” 

Emerald’s breath slowed in her chest, only able to hear Salem’s words and the sound of her breathing rattling in her head. Salem kept saying all the things she thought about herself.  _ She knows you better than you know yourself.  _ A mirror appeared in the room in front of her after her legs brought her up to standing, her brain only connecting the activity in her feet to what was happening once she could see it without looking around.  _ Where did the mirror come from? _

Emerald jumped at the hand that caressed the white leather covering her ass, circling around her hip and settling firmly over her cunt. Salem rubbed Emerald’s clit through her pants, the mirror showing that white hand, extensively veined in red, moving over the juncture between her legs. 

“I like knowing how easy it is to control you mortals. I show you a moment of pleasure and soon you’re all at my feet, begging for more. Tell me, what would you do for this, Emerald?” Salem’s voice was like silk in her ear, her hot breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine. 

“Anything, ma’am.” Emerald surprised herself with how pliant she sounded to the demi-goddess’ wishes, however the struggle to keep standing under her spell ruled out more than the two words she managed. 

“Show me.” Salem stared into Emerald’s eyes with the help of the mirror, grin spreading across her face when the mortal rocked against the hand still sending small shocks of pleasure through her body. Salem continued her torturous pace of just barely eliciting enough pleasure out of her to keep her going, but would stop when she felt Emerald wasn’t moving fast enough. Emerald reached up to her chest to unfasten the buckle under her breasts, shrugging herself out of her overly complicated top.  _ Mercury always has such trouble with it. _

“His trouble is why you always let him fuck you with it on,” Salem stated with a precise finger adding delicate pressure to her clit from over her pants. “You like knowing you have some power over him where women have power over you.”

Emerald nodded slowly, acknowledging how correct she was as her top dropped to the floor. Her hands traveled down and Salem’s went up, moving to unbuckle the straps. Salem ignored her breasts in favor of wrapping her hand around Emerald’s neck instead, applying delicious pressure that seemed to only amplify her arousal at this point. Emerald’s belt hit the floor, soon followed by her pants after they hung on her hips. Salem moved with her, keeping the hand around her neck while permitting Emerald to strip down her shields and stand before her. 

“How does it feel knowing you could die right now?” Emerald’s breath hitched, and her hands soon went from resting at her sides to reaching up to roll a nipple between two of her fingers while the other went to work on her clit where Salem had previously left her hanging. 

Emerald offered no reply, just the hope that she would cum before Salem offered her the mercy of sparing her life this one time. She was intoxicated at this point, drinking in the imbalance of the power Salem had over her with each passing second.  _ She could kill me right now and I would thank her. _

“Don’t worry, tonight will just be a little death for you,” Salem drawled out, her hand leaving Emerald’s neck to rest over the hand Emerald had stimulating her clit. Salem guided her hand, fingers stretched over herself in a contrasting display of rich brown covered with white lined with red. Salem pressed against her fingers to have her dip one inside herself, rubbing against tender flesh. Pressure mounted and she rocked against her own hand, sending jolts of pleasure from her clit up her spine. 

“Salem,” she gasped out, taking a step forward. The mirror held in accurate detail, Salem standing behind her, fully clothed as she helped a naked Emerald stimulate her cunt while wrapping her free hand to stroke Emerald’s cheek. 

“Shhhh, don’t call out my name. You haven’t earned the right to.” Salem dug her nail into Emerald’s cheek to remind her of her place. The pad of her finger smeared her blood out of the cut, then circled back around the slender brown neck once again. Emerald hoped there would be evidence of her  _ struggles _ by the time it was over, bruises littering her neck. The hope could be there through it all, but as her motions quickened, circling her clit with rough fingertips from far too long out on mission, she finally let go. Her muscles spasmed and her knees locked, immediately lamenting standing while making herself cum. Emerald’s breath caught in her throat, tension squeezing what was left out of her. Emerald’s legs buckled under her, and she sputtered, choking on nothing as Salem disappeared from her sight right before her. 

Emerald flicked her fingers to finish, shaking off the remains of her orgasm from being entirely taken by the demi-goddess, even if it was all in her head. Emerald kneeled on the floor, less than surprised at the amount of fluid she let go in the middle of her fantasy. She leaned forward, panting to catch her breath. 

After what seemed like hours, she cleaned her fingers with her tongue, remarking over the salty sweet taste while musing about Salem’s taste mixed with what she remembered of Cinder’s. The door clicked with a turn of the knob, and Mercury stumbled into their room limping and smug. He had managed to lose his jacket since leaving, and buckling his pants hadn’t even been thought of. It had been a good hour since he had initially left, yet only a few minutes since she finished. Mercury cocked his head to the side, leaning down to help pick her up and pull her up and over to the bed. He slid his pants back off before sliding into bed with her, planting a small row of kisses against her neck and pulling her close. 

“Did you have fun?” Emerald asked finally, breaking the silence that had been interrupted outside of his attentions against her skin. 

He nodded slowly, pulling her previously wet fingers up to his mouth to lick them softly, slowly, taking the last of her taste away with his tongue. Emerald closed her eyes at the intimate gesture, leaning forward to kiss him softly as soon as she drew her fingers away from his mouth. 

“I want some fun too.” She sealed her mouth to his, pushing away his undergarments. 

“What about?” Mercury started, gesturing to the previous predicament of not having protection, which led to their separate ways of achieving orgasm. 

Emerald winked at him, turning so her mouth was inches from his hardening cock and her cunt was facing him. 

“What about what? We just have to get creative Merc.”

 


End file.
